lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat Meyers/Main
"I'm bored." Kat is a goth cat who loves music. She is an LPS version of Cuitmelps4. Personality Want popular and funky? Well, Kat is none of those so go. She is a cat who HATES being bored and is obssessed with the internet. She is goth and sarcastic. She has a friend that is a boy, Lawrence Grove. Lawrence's best friend, Zack, thinks Kat is cute. Appearance Kat is an orange cat with stripes on her tail, much like Sarah Sharp Augustine. According to Zack, she's cute. But Kat probably doesn't think she's cute, hence her hiss. History "Kat, Kat, kittyKat" As of season 3, Kat got jealous of Savannah and decided to overthrow her. Brooke decided that Kat was a great person and decided to help her. Then, they scared the fudge out of her, causing Savannah to wet herself and everyone laughed. In season 4, she isn't that popular anymore. Relationships Lawrence Grove Lawrence and Kat are good friends and consider eachother best friends. They rarely get to hangout, though. Zack Caeser Kat doesn't really care for Zack. He even said he disliked her. But he thinks that she is cute, which is when Kat did her famous hiss. Angie Carson Best friends, never there for eachother, because that's how true friendship works. Savannah Reed Hate eachother. Savannah always steals her friends away from her. She also teases her by calling her Katnip and Kat the kisser. But Kat always has something to make her regret that! Jared Staryll Her sort-of friend. She has a small crush on him. He most likely is a good friend since he always tries to make her laugh. Brittany Lewis She likes to talk fashion with her, although she never says anything. Cecilia Ramirez They are friends who do friend stuff and like ice cream. Unless Cecy is allergic to ice-cream... Good or Bad Neutral. You could say bad because she HATES Savannah Reed and her crew since they leave out Lina. Quotes "HISS!" "Ugh, I quit. I'm bored. "'' ''"Bor-ing. "'' ''"Idiotic fool." "Just not too much pink!" "Law, Zack thinks I'm cute." "Omigod, omigod... I hope I'm partners with Jared-or Lawrence..." "I don't have a crush on Jared! ANGIE HAS A CRUSH ON LUCAS!" "Oh, uh heeey...Jared..." "Nothing is awkward between me and Jared. Nothing!" "I GOT THIS AWESOME IDEA FOR AN ANIMATION!" Trivia *Her friends tease her most of the time since they think she is the fattest when she is actually quite slim. *In one of the episodes, it's mistakenly said that Zack and Kat are going out. *Zack and Kat rhyme. *Her favorite songs are Come Little Children, Titanium, Honey and the Bee and I am Octavia. *Addie Tucker, Cecilia Ramírez, Naomi Augustine, Perry Sunray and Kat Meyers are all based on users. *Kat is half Birman, half Tiger. *All of Kat's friends (and enemies) are based on real people, not using they're real names. (Even Savannah!) *Everything that's typed in her friends' personalities and what not are all based on real life. (These stuff really happened) *She really loves greek desserts.